Richard Wells
"Dick" and "Richard" redirect here. For the film star, see Dick Shakespeare. For the plastic surgeon, see Richard Dobbs. |age = 45 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Coroner |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Richard "Dick" Wells is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 45 years of age, Dick's eyes, hair, and mustache are all of the same color—brown. He wears a lab coat, with a bright red carnation on his right and a large bloodstain on his left, over a blue shirt. Furthermore, he has a scar on the right of his forehead. While Dick is known to have a brilliant mind, he is a poor conversationalist and lacks empathy. He is also easily distracted. He enjoys playing the violin and testing out new surgical techniques, sometimes even on himself. Events of Criminal Case Behind the Mask After discovering George Buchanan's killer, Maddie and the player needed to help with his and Charlie's machine for the World Exhibition coming up soon. After fixing it, Charlie told them to tell Dick they were ready for a test run. Though he was mad at Maddie for interfering, he requested they find a sample of material for which they could run DNA from, an anonymous sample to be precise. So Maddie and the player decided to return to the pool to see if they could find an anonymous sample for them to test with. Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, the team got into a firefight with Vittorio Capecchi. Once it was finished, it was revealed that Evie got shot in the midst of it. Hoping to save her, the player and Diego went to Dick in hopes he could help. Although he ran out of anaesthetics, Diego said there was some in the saloon's rooms, in case a fight breaks out. While Dick started to treat Evie's wound, Diego and the player went to search for any anesthetics, and fortunately they found a bottle of morphine which they sent to Dick. He said he was able to extract the bullet without her feeling much thanks to the morphine, and that it did not hit any vital organs. Suddenly, Katherine Woolf showed up hoping to check on Evie after hearing she got hurt. But luckily Dick said she would be fine and they all went to check up on her. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad, Dick's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Dick performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Frank's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Harriet's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Otis's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Rick's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Maximillian's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Donovan's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Lucrezia's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Philomena's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Jack's Body (18:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Georgina's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Theo's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *George's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Norah's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Casper's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Orville's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Ernest's Body (18:00:00) *Aurora's Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Arnold's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Celine's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Barnaby's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut *Kristopher's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Blue Blazes *Davy's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Overkill *Joseph's Body (18:00:00) *Tooth (09:00:00) *Caitlin's Body (06:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Gladys' Body (18:00:00) *Medical Documents (09:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Fiona's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: Death Without Parole *Kev's Body (18:00:00) *Victim's Finger (15:00:00) *Skull (06:00:00) Case #26: Giving up the Ghost *Will's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie *Benjamin's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: 3:10 to Death *Danny's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: Blood Bath *Vinnie's Body (18:00:00) *Morphine (09:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Vittorio's Body (18:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Thomas's Body (18:00:00) *Severed Finger (09:00:00) Case #32: Civil Blood *Mario's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *Talmadge's Body (18:00:00) *Tongue (09:00:00) Case #34: Stick to Your Guns *Edna's Body (18:00:00) Case #35: Burning Bridges *Bridget's Body (18:00:00) *Victim's Head (12:00:00) Case #36: In Love and War *Seamus's Body (18:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Clarissa's Body (18:00:00) Trivia *Dick is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances Gallery Reveal RichardWellsDesc.png Screenshots Richard-Case181-2.png|Happy RWellsC1-9.png|Confident 1 Richard-Case180-1.png|Confident 2 Richard-Case183-1.png|Confident 3 Richard-Case176-7.png|Confident 4 Richard-Case176-16.png|Confident 5 RWellsC1-3.png|Excited 1 Richard-Case184-1.png|Excited 2 Richard-Case176-5.png|Determined 1 Richard_-_Case_194-9.png|Determined 2 Richard-Case173-5.png|Grinning 1 Richard-Case174-2.png|Grinning 2 Richard-Case176-21.png|Grinning 3 Richard-Case184-3.png|Grinning 4 RWellsC19-4.png|Relieved Richard-Case172-7.png|Fantasizing 1 Richard-Case176-6.png|Fantasizing 2 Richard-Case173-1.png|Winking RWellsC1-2.png|Thinking 1 RWellsC1-6.png|Thinking 2 Richard_-_Case_187-2.png|Thinking 3 Richard-Case174-3.png|Unsure 1 Richard-Case177-1.png|Unsure 2 Richard_-_Case_190-5.png|Unsure 3 Richard_-_Case_190-6.png|Unsure 4 Richard-Case184-5.png|Embarrassed RWellsC1-5.png|Indicating Richard-Case176-9.png|Serious 1 Richard-Case176-20.png|Serious 2 Richard-Case183-3.png|Serious 3 Richard_-_Case_194-7.png|Serious 4 RWellsC8-1.png|Stumped Richard-Case176-13.png|Sad Richard-Case183-2.png|Hopeless 1 RWellsC29-1.png|Hopeless 2 Richard-Case176-8.png|Shocked 1 Richard-Case176-17.png|Shocked 2 Richard-Case176-18.png|Angry 1 Richard_-_Case_194-10.png|Angry 2 RWellsC1-4.png|Clueless 1 Richard-Case175-2.png|Clueless 2 Richard_-_Case_194-8.png|Clueless 3 Richard-Case177-2.png|High 1 Richard-Case177-3.png|High 2 RWellsC19-1.png|High 3 RWellsC19-3.png|High 4 Richard-Case176-1.png|Exhausted 1 Richard-Case176-2.png|Exhausted 2 Richard-Case176-3.png|Exhausted 3 Richard-Case176-4.png|Exhausted 4 Richard-Case182-3.png|Sweating Richard-Case182-1.png|Disgusted 1 Richard-Case182-2.png|Disgusted 2 Richard-Case182-4.png|Disgusted 3 Richard-Case182-5.png|Disgusted 4 Richard-Case182-6.png|Disgusted 5 Richard-Case184-2.png|Wounded 1 Richard-Case184-4.png|Wounded 2 Richard-Case184-6.png|Wounded 3 Richard-Case184-7.png|Wounded 4 Richard_-_Case_194-4.png|Wounded 5 Richard_-_Case_194-5.png|Wounded 6 Richard_-_Case_194-6.png|Wounded 7 Richard_-_Case_194-3.png|Covering his wound. Richard_-_Case_194-1.png|Stabbed with a knife. Richard_-_Case_192-1.png|Left arm burning. Richard-Case177- 1.png|Stitching his arm. Richard-Case179-2.png|Ditto. Richard_-_Case_192-2.png|Putting a towel on his arm. Richard-Case172-1.png|Holding Frank's stomach. RWellsC31-1.png|Holding a copy of Pistols and Petticoats. Richard_-_Case_194-2.png|Holding a knife, wounded. Richard with arrow.png|With an arrow in his head. Richard with arrow 2.png|Holding the arrow. Richard-Case174-1.png|Holding an intravenous medical device. Richard-Case175-1.png|Holding a glass of wine. Richard_-_Case_191-1.png|Holding a bloody candlestick. Richard_-_Case_191-2.png|Ditto. Richard-Case181-1.png|Holding a box of chocolate. Richard-Case186-1.png|Holding a bottle of arsenic. Richard-Case187-1.png|Holding a jellyfish. Richard-Case175-3.png|Wearing a Christmas headdress and holding a turkey-carving knife. Richard-Case176-10.png|Donning winter attire. Richard-Case176-11.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-12.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-14.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-15.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-19.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-23.png|Ditto. GlowITDRichardMOTP1.png|Glowing. GlowITDRichardMOTP2.png|Ditto. GlowITDRichardMOTP3.png|Ditto. Charlie&Dick1.png|Charlie and Dick. CharlesRichard-Case183-2.png|Ditto. Charlie&Dick3.png|Ditto. RichardKatherine1.png|Dick with Katherine Woolf. RichardKatherine2.png|Ditto. RichardKatherine3.png|Ditto. RichardKatherine4.png|Ditto. Richard-Lab.png|Dick's lab render. RichardTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional stills DickWellsOrangeJuices.png|Dick in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects